The Story of an Heir
by Diana Slytherin Riddle
Summary: Here is yet another "my life at Hogwarts" story. I hope you enjoy the epic adventures of Diana S. Riddle, who happens to be Voldemort's daughter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue   
**   
    It all started late one December night in a hospital in England. Voldemort, who most wizards feared, and Tina Riddle, who most wizards had never heard of, were having a child who was to be the Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort was in an explicit disguise so the Muggles (non-magic people) wouldn't arrest him on the spot. The only reason they were in a hospital was that a Muggle happened to see Tina when she was about to have this child.   
    Voldemort had been on a genocidal rampage, killing everybody who got in his way. One night, about half a year after his daughter was born, Voldemort had been given inside information that led him to the Potters. He successfully killed Lily and James, so he went to their baby, Harry. He didn't have much luck with Harry. When attempting to kill him, he lost his own powers and was forced into hiding. Tina died only days later, leaving her daughter to fend for herself in a forest near their manor.   
    Later that night, a four-year-old boy with flaming red hair was walking around the forest and saw this little girl. For a minute, he just looked at her. She had green-silver eyes and hair that was a curious shade of blue. She held the key to vault 137 at Gringotts Bank and wore a pale green dress.   
    He walked up to her, taking her free hand and leading her to a grown witch and wizard who had his flaming red hair. They turned out to be his parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked at the girl curiously.

"Where are your parents?" she asked politely.   
"Gone," the girl replied sadly.   
"What is your name?"   
"Diana Slytherin Riddle."

    Mrs. Weasley glared at Diana, then whispered something to her husband. Percy, the boy, had not yet developed the ability to judge, so he took Diana in as his own. He taught her everything as he learned it, and she caught on rather quickly. Intelligence was a common trait of the Riddle family.   
    The Weasley family had many children, and Diana was never accepted as one of them. She had to stand at the table, and she wasn't given meals. She wasn't allowed to access her vault at Gringotts until she was accepted at Hogwarts. Various things like that gave Diana the feeling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hadn't taken a liking to her. She couldn't quite say the Weasley children didn't like her. In fact, Ginny was jealous because Diana got more of her brothers' attention. The attention Ginny got from her mother made up for it, though.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1   
**   
    Diana was standing at the table next to Fred, and an envelope landed on her plate. After ten and a half years, Mrs. Weasley decided it would look indecent not to at least give Diana a plate, even if it was empty. If there was company, she insisted that Diana was a very fast eater. Most pretended to believe her, but offered her some of their portions.   
Diana opened the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizardry)

Dear Miss Riddle,   
    We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.   
    Term begins 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 1 July.   
  Yours Sincerely,   
    Minerva McGonagall   
    Deputy Headmistress

    Percy wrote:

Professor McGonagall,   
    As you may already know, Diana has no parents. I, Percy Ignatius Weasley, am her current guardian.   
  Percy Weasley,    
    Future Prefect

    Diana smiled as an owl took the letter and flew away. Diana heard some stories about Hogwarts, all which made it seem great. All of these stories, however, had taken place in Gryffindor. None of the Weasleys had been in any other house. It was a preconceived notion that Diana was to be in Slytherin.   
    Everyone at the table was reading their letters. Percy was simply ecstatic about making Prefect. He kissed everyone at the table and ran up to his room, likely to send owls to all his friends. Ginny got bored and left the table. Ron kept asking Fred and George what the Sorting was like. After about a quarter of an hour of pestering, Fred finally told him,

"It's a painful test that involves wrestling with a troll."

    Ron gulped, and Diana grinned. She had already been told that you have to try on a hat that read your thoughts and put you in a house accordingly.

    When they all finished reading, vivid conversation about Hogwarts erupted. They talked about houses, food, Quidditch, and other various topics. At one point in the conversation, the tone darkened a bit.

"Then," Fred started dramatically, "there's the potions master."   
"He's also Head of Slytherin," said George.   
"Snape," they said together.   
"Must be terrible," Diana said with sarcasm.   
"Oh, but he is," George assured her.

    And they went on about how horrible Snape was for what seemed like ages. Diana went up to her room, which she shared with Fred and George, as the topic shifted slowly back to Quidditch. Diana realized that one of the things Fred and George hated about Professor Snape was that he favored the Slytherins (and they wished McGonagall favored them). Diana figured she wouldn't have to worry do much about the wrath of Professor Snape.   
    She took out her notebook and quill and started writing. She wrote a lot; for it was something she enjoyed doing. It was sort of an escape for her. She wrote stories about places without Mrs. Weasley. They were wonderful places, at least to her. She also wrote poems about how she was feeling, some that she really wouldn't want Fred reading. She also drew in her notebook, but she enjoyed writing more.   
    She heard running footsteps and glanced to the doorway. Ron went the rest of the way up the stairs, and Fred and George came into the room. Diana just continued to write, minding her own business, as usual. Well, there were a few times she hadn't minded her own business, like when...

"Hey, Fred! Give that back!"

    Diana chased Fred up the stairs and into Ron's room. She looked to Fred, who was grinning, and Ron, who looked fearful. She grinned, and suddenly, Ron was on the floor in a fit of giggles. He pointed to his trunk, which somehow caused him to stop laughing. His face was as red as his hair. Diana opened the trunk, where her notebook was buried slightly beneath action figures, mostly of the Chudley Cannons. The Chudley Cannons were Ron's favorite Quidditch team. The action figures ran off as Diana reached for her notebook. She got it quite easily, then she smiled.   
    She looked over at Fred, who grinned, taking a magicked copy of the notebook from behind him. She blushed as he flipped through the pages with curiosity. Diana decided she should witness the end of her world as she knew it, so she walked over behind him and read over his shoulder. At one page, she gasped and attempted to shut it.   
    He wouldn't let her, and he threatened to read the whole thing aloud if she tried any more. He read it to himself, smiling. She persisted on closing it. She blushed as he deeply absorbed the words on the page as if to memorize them. She felt as if this poem would forever haunt her. Fred decided to go through with his threat:

"I see him when I wake up   
he's closer when I sleep   
will I try and make up   
for feelings so deep

so I am asked how   
I would define love   
it is here with me now   
does not tower above

love is a precious smile   
and a fond memory   
love is not denial   
but a great sight to see

love is seen in every   
freckle on his face   
with him, I'll always be   
in a better place

love is beautiful   
no matter where it is   
not too colorful   
a world, mine and his

love is a word so dulcet   
not heard by all of them   
what I feel when I sit   
down right next to him

love is such a great thing   
as it goes through my head   
it is greater than anything   
to me, love is Fred."

    Fred smiled and hugged Diana. She blushed. Ron looked at the two of them, shaking his head. There was obviously something he really wanted to say, but he didn't. Actually, he decided to after a minute or two. He smiled and said,

"Nice poem."   
"Yes, lovely poem," added Fred.

    Diana tried to muster a "Thank you," but she was still kind of embarrassed. Diana followed Fred to their and George's room, where George was already asleep. It was rather late, so Diana got on the pile of blankets (which Fred, George, and Percy had given to her) that she used as a bed.   
    She had a dream that she was boarding a train and saw a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes. He had black, thick-rimmed glasses, and his very appearance made her nervous. She had a strange feeling in her right arm.

"Oy, Diana! Get up!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2   
**   
    Diana awoke with a jolt. She saw Fred and George, who had apparently been trying to wake her up for a while. She saw that it was morning, Not only was it morning. It was the first morning Diana could get something at Diagon Alley. She was not allowed to access her vault until she was accepted at Hogwarts.   
    Fred grabbed Diana's arm and helped her to stand. He took her downstairs to the table, following George. He sat in his usual seat and got his breakfast, which was indeed very small, from his mother. Diana stood next to him. Fred gave her some of his portions. He drank half of his pumpkin juice, then gave it to Diana to finish off.   
    Ron rolled his eyes. He had the same thoughtful look he'd had the night before, as if he was going to make a lewd comment. He decided against it, but Ginny giggled as if having read his mind.

    No words were said over the table this morning. Everyone had eaten their breakfast quickly, eager to go to Diagon Alley. One place in Diagon Alley this family wasn't too fond of was Gringotts Bank. This family was exceedingly poor, and Diana knew she would be embarrassed with all the money the Riddles had left behind. She felt she would have to hurry there, so it wouldn't calculate in the Weasleys' minds that she had so much more than they did.   
    Mr. Weasley got out a bowl of Floo Powder, and everyone gathered around the fireplace. Diana was first to go, as always. "Diagon Alley!" and she was there almost instantly.

    She walked out and waited for the Weasleys outside of Flourish and Blotts. She saw a boy with white blond hair who had just been parting with his parents. His father had his same hair, only longer. His mother did, too, along with a look on her face as if a Dungbomb had been thrown at her.   
    Without thinking, Diana followed this boy with her eyes. Judging by his expression and his gait, this boy had all the makings of a Slytherin. Diana grinned slightly at this thought. He looked over at her, and she looked away. The Weasleys finally came by, and Diana joined them as they went to Gringotts. She decided to go after they did.

"There is a rather large group of you," but what she meant was, "I don't want you to know how rich I am."   
    When she got to her vault, she gave a goblin the key which Percy had given her earlier that morning. She got out of the cart and looked at the green smoke that emitted from the vault as it was unlocked. She walked in and was nearly surrounded by mountains of Galleons and sizable hills of Sickles and Knuts. She filled her money bag and left. She rode the cart back to the main lobby.

    She was rather quick about all of this. She met back up with the Weasleys. They left, looking a bit glum. Diana blushed. She had no reason to be glum after leaving a bank. It was kind of depressing, walking with them. They went to a secondhand store for supplies. Diana was far from needing a secondhand store for anything, so she went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked.   
"Yes," Diana responded with a slight grin.

    Diana stood on a stool as her robes were fitted for her. She looked around the shop. She couldn't say it was the most exciting place. She saw the blond boy come in. He looked at her, almost smiling. He stood on a stool next to her.

"Hullo. Hogwarts, too?" He had a drawling voice that gave him an odd sort of charm.   
"Yes, and Slytherin if I can help it," Diana told him.   
"Me too," he said with a smirk. Then it hit Diana.   
"You must be Draco Malfoy!" she said.   
"Yes, and you are?"   
"Diana Riddle."   
"Riddle. That name rings a bell."   
"It shouldn't. My parents weren't exactly famous."   
"Oh, I see...What do you mean weren't?"   
"They're no longer...living."   
"That's terrible. Who do you live with?"   
"The Weasleys."   
"That's worse. They're too poor to raise their own children. It must be horrible there."   
"It's not the best, I suppose," said Diana, looking away.

    Her robe had just finished being tailored, so she got off the stool and waved goodbye to Draco as she left. He waved back, looking a bit disappointed that he no longer had someone to talk to. Diana met up with the Weasleys in front of Ollivander's, where Ron was trying out wands. Fred was carrying a cauldron with all the first year supplies except for a wand. he put it in Diana's arms.

    She carefully got a few Galleons out of her bag and handed them to Fred, considering all of it was bought firsthand and in perfect condition. Fred blushed, but he took the money without putting up a fight.   
Mrs. Weasley went in the shop, trying to haggle the price of Ron's new wand. After a good ten minutes, she sighed and apologized. Ron would be getting one of Percy's old wands. Diana went into the store, a bit nervous.

"Miss Riddle. It has been many years since I've seen someone from your family. I can only hope you won't turn out like your father," Mr. Ollivander said as Diana walked in.   
"Looking for some good in the Slytherin family?" Diana asked a bit spitefully.

    Mr. Ollivander said nothing. He started Diana off with Mahogany and Unicorn Hair, nine inches, very firm. It didn't work. Neither did many of the wands he tried. The one that did work was "Dragon Heartstring and Mahogany, eleven inches, nice and supple." Diana didn't take that into high regard. All she cared about was that it worked. She paid for her wand and left.   
    As Diana walked out of the store, she saw Mrs. Weasley whisper something into her husband's ear. She was sure it was something nasty about her family. Diana just smirked, for she had a few things she could say about the Weasley family that would really hurt.

    Diana did a few simple spells on the way back to the fireplace that the Weasleys used to get to the Alley. Diana was first to get back home. She stepped out of the fireplace and ran up to her room with her supplies. She got her trunk and packed in everything except her wand. She levitated a quill that was on the desk.   
    When Fred and George came in, they looked slightly less gleeful than usual. They didn't even make a playful comment as they walked in the door.

"You guys ok?" Diana asked with concern.   
"Yes," they both said shortly.   
"Malfoy son --"   
"-- Draco --'   
"-- going to Hogwarts --"   
"-- sure to--"   
"-- give Ron hell," the two of them said quickly.   
"Why him in particular?" Diana asked.   
"You hear how Dad talks about Lucius," said Fred.   
"Like father, like son," George continued.

    Diana thought of her own father. She only knew what he was like prior to the night he opened the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. Diana had a journal with his memory that had been sent to her with a few other things left at the Riddle Manor. It was rather late, so Diana decided to at least try to go to sleep. She had a bit of trouble, though, so she decided to read Standard Book of Spells, Volume 1. She fell asleep just as she finished reading the last page. She dreamt of the boy again.

    The next few weeks were full of excitement as everyone was really anxious to go to Hogwarts. Diana looked forward to going to Hogwarts, but she worried about the Weasleys' reaction to her being sorted into Slytherin. Everyone in this family had been in Gryffindor.   
    Mrs. Weasley would use Diana's house as yet another excuse to hate Diana. Slytherin in general was actually a big part of the reason she did hate her so. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, was afraid of Diana's dark powers.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3   
**   
"Wake up, Diana. First day at Hogwarts."

    Diana blinked to see George standing over her, She sat up and saw Fred getting her trunk. She looked from Yolanda, her snowy owl; to Joseph, her serpent. They were both asleep in their cages. She looked over to Fred, who frowned.

"Maybe Yolanda, but a serpent at Hogwarts?" Fred asked defensively.   
"Fine," said Diana with a sigh.

    Before she knew it, they were at King's Cross Station. She saw the boy that had been in her dreams. He had the same jet-black hair and black-rimmed glasses, and was about the same height. She felt a sting in her right arm, almost at her shoulder. She pulled up her sleeve and saw a scar in the shape of a snake that you would definitely miss unless you were looking for it; it was so faint. A bit shocked, she let her sleeve drop back down over it.

"Now, what's the platform number?" asked Mrs. Weasley.   
"Nine and three quarters! Can't I go..."   
"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." And Percy disappeared through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.   
"Fred, you next.'   
"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" he asked.   
"Sorry, George, dear."   
"Only joking. I am Fred," and off he went, followed by George, then Diana.

    Fred and George helped Diana get her luggage into a compartment with theirs on the Hogwarts Express. They met up with Lee Jordan, who had a pet tarantula in a box. He let Diana pet it as Fred and George, among others, watched it in utter amazement. Diana was distracted when she caught sight of the boy again. She took her hand away from the spider and looked at him.    
    Diana saw his green eyes and wondered if it could really be who she thought it was. He was having a bit of trouble getting his trunk onto the train, so George walked over to him.

"Want a hand?" George asked the boy.   
"Yes, please," he panted.   
"Oy Fred! C'mere and help!" George called, and Fred came over to help.   
"Thanks," said the boy, pushing sweaty hair out of his eyes.   
"What's that?" asked George, pointing to a lightning shaped scar that made Diana twitch.   
"Blimey," said Fred. "Are you --"   
"He is," George said. "Aren't you?"   
"What?" asked the boy.   
"Harry Potter," chorused the twins.   
"Oh him," Harry said. "I mean, yes, I am."

    The twins gawped at Harry. Mrs. Weasley called to them, and they jumped off the train to see her. Diana blushed as she got on the train, not able to look away from Harry. Upon realizing she was staring, she decided to speak.

"You are," said Diana, "You have your father's appearance and your mother's eyes. Only neither of them was as beautif.... oh, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Diana Riddle." She extended her hand, and Harry shook it.   
"Hullo, Diana. Sorry if I seem nervous. I'm not used to this sort of reaction. No one has come close to telling me I was beautiful, either."   
"That's what happens when your only living relatives are Muggles. Then again, I don't have any living relatives at all."   
"Were your parents also killed by --"   
"Voldemort?"   
"So people do speak his name."   
"Many people find it bothersome."   
"Oh. Well, were they?"   
"My, we're departing. See you later, then."   
"See you."

    Diana walked to a compartment where Fred, George, and Lee were sitting. She opened the compartment door, and she closed it behind her. She sat next to Lee, across from Fred and George. She watched the three of them finish a game of Exploding Snap. Lee was the winner. The three of them looked straight at Diana.

"I was just talking," Diana told them.   
"To who?" asked George, grinning.   
"Harry," Diana said.   
"Harry Potter?!" Lee asked.   
"Yes," Diana responded.   
"Wicked," said Lee.   
"We talked to him, too," Fred and George chorused proudly.   
"And you didn't call me?" Lee asked, taken aback.   
"You were busy," said Fred, grinning. "If he's anything like Ron, he wouldn't fancy seeing your tarantula."   
"I can't say I quite fancy spiders, either. If they're contained like Lee's tarantula, though, they don't bother me as much," Diana stated.   
"Is Diana afraid of something?" Fred asked after a fake gasp.   
"Hey, no one's fearless," Diana told him matter-of-factly.

    Lee grinned and let his tarantula loose, and a smiling, dimpled witch stood outside of the compartment door with a trolley in front of her. Lee and Diana rushed to the trolley, forgetting about the spider. The trolley was filled with assortments of sweets. Diana got three Chocolate Frogs, a Peppermint Toad, and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She gave Fred and George each a Chocolate Frog. Not having a fancy for chocolate, Diana let the frog hop out the open window. The card that came with it was of Agrippa, so she decided she'd give it to Ron later.   
    After struggling to swallow a soap-flavored bean, Diana saw Draco Malfoy standing outside the compartment door. She looked over at Fred, George, and Lee, who were talking about Quidditch while eating the Bertie Bott's Lee was sharing with the rest of the compartment. She looked back to the door, and saw that Draco was gesturing for her to come out. She left silently.

"So, I suppose we meet before Hogwarts," Draco said.   
"Yes, well, we might want to --"   
"Find a compartment? Follow me."

    They walked down the train to one of the first compartments, where a girl with a pug-like face and two rather large boys were sitting. The boys got up, and Draco and Diana sat where they were sitting, across from the girl. This girl made Diana slightly uncomfortable, but she faked a smile anyway. The girl gave a half smile in return.

"Diana, this is Pansy. Pansy, Diana."   
"Nice to meet you," Pansy said, not at all meaning it.   
"Likewise, I'm sure," said Diana, looking back at Draco.   
"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said, pointing to the boys. They grunted.

    Diana nodded. The four of them talked for a while, but it wasn't long before their compartment door was opened by an uninvited guest.

"Oh, Diana, you don't want to get mixed in with this sort," said Fred, glaring venomously at Draco.   
"They may be more like me than you think," Diana admitted.   
"What?" was all Fred could muster.   
"We'll see at the Sorting, unless she was talking about how much better a family she had before she lived with yours," said Draco with a smirk.   
"Malfoy, that's enough about my family. Yours is no better," said Fred, getting angry.   
"I bet a goblet at my manor is worth the cost of your house, if not more," Draco continued.   
"I bet even that goblet is full of Dark Magic," Fred said shortly.   
"Is it really, Weasley? I'm surprised your family can afford wands to do any magic. That brother of yours has a hand-me-down wand, poor thing," Draco seemed to be having fun.   
"At least the money my father does make isn't given to You-Know-Who," Fred was furious.

    Fred took Diana's arm and dragged her back to the compartment with Lee and George. They sat down diagonally from each other, not daring to make eye contact.

"What happened?" asked Lee cautiously.   
"We'll see at the Sorting," Fred snapped.   
"I have to be a perfect Gryffindor," Diana said, quite plainly but spitefully.   
"Perfection's the last thing he wants from you," George spoke for Fred, since Fred wasn't speaking.   
"There are bad apples in every house, mate. There's got to be something good in Slytherin," Lee said thoughtfully.   
"Something good can't get in Slytherin," Fred said shortly.

    This was the breaking point for Diana. She looked out the window, and Fred looked to the aisle. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the trip. Lee and George didn't dare break the silence. Everyone in the compartment already had their robe on, and Diana put her Bertie Bott's and her Peppermint Toad in the robe's pocket. Lee put his tarantula back in its box. The train arrived at Hogwarts, and Diana left quickly without a word.


	5. Chapter 4

    A rather large man called for the first years to follow him. Diana just went with the crowd of first years around her. If she wasn't so furious with Fred, she would be really anxious to get to Hogwarts. The crowd of first years stopped in front of a small fleet of boats along the shore of a lake, then started getting into them. Diana got into one by herself, and looked up to see a castle with many turrets and towers. Her mind was a bit too preoccupied for her to be impressed.

    Just before the boats set off, Diana was joined by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco looked at Diana, all too able to sense that she was upset. He sat down very close to her and whispered,

"What's wrong?"   
"Fred's being a jerk," Diana told him.   
"That can't be too uncommon," Draco replied bitterly.   
"He's usually pretty nice, actually," Diana said.   
"It's only because he likes you," Draco said matter-of-factly. Everyone else was silent as they looked at Hogwarts in amazement. They went into a dark tunnel, and Diana felt someone kiss her. When they got out, she looked over to Draco, who was looking the other way with a well-hidden smile. Diana grinned slightly, and the boats came to a stop on a ground of stones and pebbles.

    Some idiot took his toad, Trevor, from the large man. Diana remembered the boy to be Neville, because he had been looking for his toad on the train. A girl named Hermione asked around after he did.   
    They walked up the stone passageway to the castle. The large man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door, which swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes was on the other side. She had a very stern look that caused a few students to shudder.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."   
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

    Professor McGonagall led all the first years across the entrance hall into a small chamber. She gave a long speech that caused Crabbe and Goyle to doze off. Diana listened, but not too intently. She only caught:   
    "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready. Please wait quietly."    
    If her house wasn't predetermined, Diana would probably be as nervous as everyone else. Ron looked fearful that it might be a painful test, even if he told Harry otherwise. Diana's thoughts shifted to Fred, and she began to dread the Sorting.   
    Suddenly, about twenty ghosts came in from the back wall. All of them were pearly white and slightly transparent. They greeted the first years, though most of the first years were terrified of them.

    Professor McGonagall came back and led the first years into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands of candles that floated in midair above the tables. There were four long tables, one for each house. Most of the students were already sitting at them. Diana couldn't help but look at Fred, who had apparently calmed down a bit. She looked to the front the second he looked over, because she was still a bit angry with him. Everyone in the hall was staring at a hat that sat on a stool. It twitched and began to sing a song describing qualities of all the different houses.   
    When it was done, the hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the tables, then became still. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

    A pink faced girl with blond pigtails put on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and sat down. After a moment, it shouted "Hufflepuff!" and the table on the right cheered. "Bones, Susan!" also became a Hufflepuff. Diana watched, though not fully interested. She couldn't help but smile when "Malfoy, Draco!" was sorted into Slytherin. When "Potter, Harry!" was sorted into Gryffindor, Fred and George started chanting "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" As Harry sat, the hall quieted down a bit. That was when Diana came to the painful realization that...

"Riddle, Diana!" It was her turn. She walked slowly to the front of the hall and took the hat. Before even touching her head, it shouted, "Slytherin!"

    Diana looked to the Gryffindor table, where Fred half smiled and clapped silently under the table. Diana smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table, where there was plenty of cheering for her to feel included.   
    Draco had saved her a seat, so she sat next to him. "Weasley, Ron!" was sorted into Gryffindor, and "Zabini, Blaise!" was the last Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

    Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up and beamed at all of the students as if all he wanted in life was to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."   
    He sat down, and everybody clapped and cheered. The dishes on the table were now piled with food. Diana took a couple mint humbugs and called them dinner. She had already eaten some Bertie Bott's earlier, so she wasn't very hungry. Draco took large portions of everything. Diana figured he got loads of food, since his family could easily afford it. He was rather thin, considering how much he ate. Diana was only a bit thinner than him.   
    Next to Draco was the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost. Diana was on his other side, so he tried looking at her as much as possible to avoid looking at the Bloody Baron. At least, that was his excuse. The Bloody Baron was telling the story of how he got all covered in blood. Diana couldn't help but giggle at some of his sound effects.   
    The main course disappeared, and various desserts appeared in its place. Diana took a strawberry and put it on her plate. She listened to Draco, who was plotting against Harry Potter.

"I think I'll challenge famous Potter to a duel one of these days."   
"I doubt he knows what a duel is. He lives with Muggles!" Pansy squeaked.   
"Well," said Draco, "This should be interesting..Where should it be?"   
"The trophy room," said an elder Slytherin. "It is always unlocked."   
"Just in case, you could always use Alohamora. It's an unlocking spell," Diana stated.   
"Maybe you could teach me some more spells. I already know a lot, mind you," said Draco.   
"Where, though?" Diana asked.   
"The common room should work. How does eleven o'clock tonight sound?" Draco recommended.   
"Great," said Diana with half a smile.

    The desserts appeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. He gave his start-of-term notices involving a corridor on the third floor and a forest that were forbidden to students. Then, a long, golden ribbon flew out of his wand and twisted into words.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune," he said, "and off we go."

    The words to the school song appeared, and about a thousand different tunes were sung to the school song. Everyone finished at different times. Fred and George finished last with a very slow funeral tune. As they finished, everyone clapped.

"Ah, music," Professor Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. " A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5   
**   
    A Slytherin prefect led the Slytherin first years into the dungeons. He said the password, which opened the trapdoor that led to the Slytherin common room. When all the first years were in the common room, he showed the boys to one door and the girls to another. Draco and Diana waved to each other before going up the staircases behind the doors. Diana had to run to catch up to the other Slytherin girls.    
    Pansy saw that her stuff was around one of the four-poster beds closest to the door. Millicent Bullstrode's was just across from it. Diana was delighted to see that her bed was farthest from the door, therefore farthest from Pansy. Pansy came by Diana's four-poster to just stand and glare at her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Diana asked pleasantly.   
"Can't I have Draco?" Pansy asked.   
"Draco doesn't like you."   
"I know. He likes you, and you like him."   
"As a friend, yes."   
"You don't miss a thing, do you Riddle?"   
"Of course not. I know what you're saying, and I know that it is not true."   
"Hear that, Millie? Riddle doesn't like Draco."   
"Great," said Millicent. "So she wouldn't mind you being his girlfriend."   
"No, I wouldn't," Diana said honestly.   
"Maybe I will, then," said Pansy with a malicious glint in her eye.   
"Fine. Have fun," said Diana, closing the curtains of her four-poster.

    Lessons started the next day. Most of them were very interesting. An exception was History of Magic, the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns droned on and on as the class took notes as quickly as they could. Diana corrected Draco's mixing up of Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball.   
    The best class didn't start until Friday. It was Double Potions with Professor Snape, who did indeed favor his own house, Slytherin. He, like Draco, instantly detested Harry Potter.   
Potions was taught in a dungeon classroom. It was quite cold, and it seemed to creep the Gryffindors out a bit. It may have been the pickled animals floating in jars around the walls that set them off. Diana found them amusing.

    Professor Snape started the class by doing attendance. He called the names of all the students, but paused at

"Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new -- celebrity."

    Draco, Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Diana expected Professor Snape to have this kind of reaction after the hell James Potter put him through during his years at Hogwarts. Harry looked every bit like James, other than his eyes and lightning scar. She had seen pictures of Lily Evans and James Potter at the Burrow.   
    Professor Snape made a speech about the beauty of potions and the making of them. At the end of this speech, he basically called all of the students he'd ever had dunderheads.

"Potter!" said Professor Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"   
"I don't know, sir."   
"Tut, tut. Fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"   
"I don't know, sir."   
"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"   
Diana noticed that Hermione Granger was next to Harry, and she was standing up and raising her hand as high as she possibly could. Diana wondered if Hermione was aware that this was a lost cause.   
"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed, most of them Gryffindors.

    "Sit down," Professor Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping powder so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A beazor is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"   
    There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Diana was in the middle of writing "aconite" when a point was taken from Gryffindor. As the class went on, Diana was partnered with Draco, who received many compliments from Professor Snape.   
    Neville Longbottom, as always, managed to mess things up. He spilled the potion on himself and started getting boils. The whole point of the potion was to cure boils. Another point was taken from Gryffindor as Neville went with Seamus Finnigan to the Hospital Wing.

    Draco went to the common room, but Diana wanted to look around the castle. She walked up and down many staircases and talked to a few of the paintings on the walls as she passed them. After awhile, she went to the main corridor, where Fred and George were going over Transfiguration homework. When they saw her, they smiled.

"Congrats on making Slytherin," Fred told her with playful sarcasm. Some people looked over at him quizzically. Why in bloody hell....   
"Congrats on not killing me for being in Slytherin," Diana said with the same playful sarcasm.

    People looked at her oddly, too. Diana sat down next to Fred, and talked to him and George about her first week at Hogwarts. They seemed a bit surprised that she had stayed awake during History of Magic and that she had taken a bit of a liking to Professor McGonagall. The topic slowly shifted to Professor Snape, and the twins shuddered.

"He's a great professor, even if he is a bit biased," Diana said.   
"It would seem like more than a bit if you were in Gryffindor," said George.   
"If Snape is a bit biased, then we're a bit determined to beat your house in Quidditch," said Fred, grinning.   
"We need a Seeker, though," said George.   
"What do you play?" Diana asked.   
"I'm a beater," said George.   
"I'm a better beater," said Fred, grinning, "but no matter how good you are, Diana, chances are, you'll never be on the Slytherin team."   
"Yeah, they rarely have a girl on the team," George said in agreement.   
"I wouldn't mind just watching," Diana said pointedly.   
"I must admit, I look rather --"   
" -- like me, only less charming," said George, interrupting Fred.   
"What do you think, Diana?" asked Fred with a grin identical to George's.   
"I..I think you're both gorgeous," said Diana, blushing slightly.   
"Thank you," the twins said at once, beaming.

    The three of them talked until it was too dark for them to see one another. Diana felt Fred's hand in hers. How would she know what Fred's hand felt like? Wow, you're so suspicious of her.

"Remember that forest Dumbledore told us about?" he asked.   
"What time is it?" Diana asked quickly.   
"Ten o' clock," George replied, "The night is young."   
"I need to be back by eleven," said Diana.   
"We can do that," said Fred, gripping her hand tighter and walking quickly to take her to the forest.

    When they reached the forest, they walked slowly and silently. Diana was a bit scared, so she stayed as close to Fred as she could. As they walked, a unicorn came into view. It was pure white. It saw Diana and galloped over to her. It seemed to want to be pet. Diana stroked its back slowly. It trotted away, looking content.   
    Diana looked at Fred and George, who were smiling. The three continued walking, and they met many magical creatures. George saw Hagrid, and they ran out of the forest. They hurried up the stone path, and got back to the castle before anyone saw. Diana looked back and saw that Hagrid was looking around, confused.

"Diana," George said in an unsure voice. "It's eleven thirty."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6   
**   
    Fred hugged Diana as if never wanting to let her go. She tried to feel differently than he did on this matter. She hugged him back for a moment, then said,

"I must," almost in a whisper.   
"Be careful," he said, like a father would to his child.

    He loosened his grip until she was free. Diana gulped and quickly kissed Fred goodbye before walking away to the dungeons. She said the password so quickly it was barely intelligible, and went into the Slytherin common room.

    Draco was sitting on the couch, looking relieved that she had finally come. He didn't look the least bit upset with her. She got out two dolls. Mrs. Weasley had handed them down to her on two different Christmases so she didn't have to feel like she'd never given Diana anything.   
    Both of the dolls were asleep. Diana got out her wand, pointed it at one of them, and said, "Rictumsempra!" It woke up, rolling around in silent laughter. Draco did, too, but his doll woke up looking annoyed.   
    Diana taught him a few other simple spells until he perfected them. It took a good hour or so, but Diana had to live up to her word. When it was over, Draco walked up to Diana and said,

"I'm not really going to duel Potter." He grinned as Diana glared at him, shocked. She smirked and walked up the staircase to the girls' dormitory. She was as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake anyone on the way to her four-poster.   
    To her surprise, however, everyone in the dormitory was wide awake. They waited for her to speak. After a minute or two of silence, Pansy asked,

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since Potions class."   
"I've been walking around the castle. Minding my own business. Looks like someone here doesn't know how," Diana replied.   
"I saw her with the Weasley twins," Millicent said matter-of-factly. There was a collective "Ooh."   
"So I'm not allowed to have friends outside of Slytherin?" Diana asked pointedly.   
"Why would you want them?" Pansy asked.   
"I've lived with the Weasleys since I was a year old," Diana told her.   
"What happened when you were one?" Blaise asked curiously.   
"My parents died," Diana said without thinking.   
"Oh," said Blaise with a slight tone of sadness.

    No one questioned Diana further. The torches in the dormitory went out as everyone went straight to sleep. The next morning in the common room, Diana couldn't help but notice that the malicious aura was stronger than usual. It turned out flying lessons were starting the following Thursday. They were going to be with Gryffindor.   
    Draco immediately started bragging about how great he was on a broomstick. He told stories, most of which ended in him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. A few Slytherin girls listened in adoration. Diana listened sometimes, but only because she was bored and could find nothing better to do.   
    She talked to Fred and George about it, and they were almost positive he was bluffing. Between the three of them, Diana also thought Draco's stories were a bit faulty. How many times would a helicopter fly over a manor and almost get hit by a kid on a broomstick?

    That Thursday came all too soon. Draco got more candy than usual from his father. He shared it with Diana, but he almost always did. He knew she liked candy, and he hated to see how much she didn't eat. She gave Draco back all the Bertie Bott's that didn't look good. For the most part, her instincts were correct. After getting dirt, earwax, vomit, pepper, wood, mold, and hair, he started giving them to Crabbe and Goyle.   
    They walked onto the grounds, and the Gryffindors weren't there yet. Diana and Draco talked about flying, as did most of the Slytherins. They were all purebloods, so most had a lot of practice. All of them claimed to be experts, but it was obvious that not all of them were truthful.    
    Draco told everyone in the group about Neville's new Remembrall. They all laughed as the Gryffindors came out onto the grounds. Some of the Gryffindors glared, and a few Slytherins glared back.

    Madam Hooch finally arrived. She had grey hair and yellow hawk-like eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."   
    Diana looked at her broom with distaste. Draco whispered something about the poor condition of them, and Diana nodded. They looked back to Madam Hooch, who said,

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"   
"UP!" shouted the class.

    Diana's broom jumped into her hand. She saw that Harry Potter's did too. Most of the class was having trouble. Diana smiled when she saw that Hermione Granger was having trouble. Flying was not something that could be learned out of a book, but Diana was sure Granger had tried.   
    Madam Hooch showed the class how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and she tutted when she came to Draco.

"You've been doing it wrong for years. Look at the way Miss Riddle's doing it."   
"Should I look at the way she's breathing, too, while I'm at it?" Draco asked with sarcasm.   
"She may be able to teach you that," Madam Hooch said with a wink.   
    Diana and Draco weren't exactly listening, but suddenly Neville went up in the air and WHAM! Neville had a crash landing, his broom flying. Diana assumed that he had a broken wrist, mostly because Madam Hooch said so. She told the class not to move while she was taking Neville to the Hospital Wing. She threatened that if anyone was in the air, they would be out of Hogwarts before they could say "Quidditch".    
    Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch. He was very neurotic, which didn't help the situation.

    Draco burst into laughter.   
"Did you see his face, the great lump?"   
"Shut up, Malfoy," said Parvati Patil.   
"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little crying babies, Parvati.'   
    Draco went to pick up Neville's Remembrall. Diana watched as him and Harry fought over it, partly on broomsticks. Draco threw the Remembrall, and Harry...caught it! Later that day, Harry became Gryffindor's new Seeker.   
    This caused an uproar among the Slytherins. Draco was begging Marcus Flint to put him on the team. Flint kept telling him that he was too young and that Harry had only gotten on the team because of his own good fortune.   
    Diana figured it was really Draco's fault Harry was Seeker for Gryffindor. If he hadn't thrown Neville's Remembrall, Harry wouldn't have caught it. Harry probably didn't even know what Quidditch was prior to coming to Hogwarts, living with Muggles all his life.   
    Fred and George told Diana that Oliver Wood had to explain what Quidditch was to Harry, and that they were sure Harry'd gotten a great explanation. They happened to mention quite a few times that Oliver was a bit obsessed with the sport. The Gryffindor team spent most of their free time practicing, while Slytherin barely practiced at all.

    Slytherin was very persistent on winning, just as they were about everything else. They had won the House Cup seven years in a row. Diana wasn't so sure they would this year. Harry seemed to be an excellent Seeker. Of course, she didn't tell anyone she thought that.   
    Fred and George bragged day and night about having Harry on the team. Diana started talking to Draco more, as the constant bragging from the twins got rather annoying. One day, Fred gave an apology. Just after, however, he chanted,

"We've got a new Seeker! We've got a new Seeker!"   
"Hey, you promised," said Diana, pretending to be upset. Fred always made her smile, no matter how much he pestered her.   
"No, I just promised I wouldn't brag about our new Seeker being --" then he shouted, "Harry Potter!"   
"That was supposed to be a secret," Harry said from behind them.   
"You have to know, Harry, secrets don't last long at Hogwarts," said George.   
"But you can trust us with anything," said Fred.   
"I bet," Harry said with obvious sarcasm.   
"At least we're not in Slytherin," Fred added.   
"Thanks for that insinuation," Diana retorted.   
"Never met a Slytherin who made friends with Gryffindors," said Harry.   
"Never met a Gryffindor with such a closed mind," said Diana.   
"Sorry," said Harry.   
"It's okay," said Diana halfheartedly. "I best be going. Bye."   
"Good-bye," all three Gryffindors said.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7   
**   
    Diana walked to the Slytherin common room, where about ten people were working on their homework. Diana knew a spell that would do hers in her handwriting by reading her relevant thoughts. She helped Draco with his Transfiguration homework, while Crabbe and Goyle copied his answers.   
    While he finished up, Diana made cranes from parchment and put a spell on them to make them fly around the common room. Five or six of them were flying around as Draco collected his supplies. He smiled at Diana for a moment, then looked at the fire that was burning in the fireplace.   
    Diana knew Draco was bothered by Harry Potter becoming Seeker. She saw it in his eyes when he spoke. She almost wanted to see tears from them. His silver eyes had lost a bit of their usual glint. He kept his negative feelings bottled up inside of him. He got a bit of enjoyment from insulting Harry, but the enjoyment would not set the misery free.

    No one mentioned it to Draco, other than a few spiteful Gryffindors who didn't usually talk to him. It seemed like everything good that happened to Harry meant something terrible for Draco. Diana finally decided to speak up.

"Don't let Harry's fame kill you."   
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
"I mean stop moping around, and don't let it get to you that you're not the most popular boy at Hogwarts."   
"Famous Potter is no better a wizard than I."   
"He fought off Lord Voldemort as a baby."   
"Side with him, then."   
"You're being ridiculous."   
"You brought it up."   
"Only because you're so bothered by it."   
"Are you trying to help?'   
"Well..yes."   
"That's so sweet," said Draco teasingly.   
"Fizzing whizbees seem sweet, too, until they're shoved down one's throat," Diana muttered, blushing slightly.   
"Is that a threat?" Draco asked with a fake quiver in his voice.   
"Maybe," said Diana with the same teasing tone Draco had just had.   
"Did I ever mention that I like you?" asked Draco.   
"Maybe," said Diana.   
"Can I kiss you?" asked Draco.   
"Maybe..but not now. It's getting late. Time to go to sleep, Draco," said Diana, smiling.   
"Goodnight then," he said, "Sweet dreams."   
"Same to you," said Diana upon realizing how tired she was.

    She walked up the staircase to her dormitory, where everyone else was wide awake, talking about how Slytherin was going to beat Gryffindor. Harry catching that Remembrall was just beginner's luck. He had no real talent. Only a Slytherin could have real talent. They all looked to Diana as she sat on her bed.

"What do you think of Potter?" Millicent asked.   
"I'm not so sure, really. I hear his father was a Seeker. He can't be that great, though. He probably never touched a broomstick before coming to Hogwarts, living with Muggles and all," Diana told the group.   
"She's right. It's a wonder he can get off the ground," said Pansy.   
"His father was a Seeker. It's in his blood," Blaise pointed out.   
"My father was a Death Eater. Is that now my destiny?" Millicent asked, a bit quieter than usual.   
"The Dark Lord has been gone for eleven years," stated Blaise.   
"I think he's waiting for someone or something," said Millicent in reply.   
"What do you think, Diana?" Pansy asked.   
"I think it's getting late. Night," and she immediately fell asleep.

    The next morning in the Great Hall, Draco was telling everyone how surprised he was that Harry had still been at Hogwarts after he had thoroughly tricked him. He did give Harry a good scare, though, and that made Draco content. Diana couldn't help but smile, knowing he could at least be somewhat jovial.   
    Draco didn't make any more devious plots against Harry. There was the occasional insult every couple of seconds, but Harry was too busy thinking of ways to get back at him to really pay attention. Draco stopped trying so hard after a few days.

    Diana walked up to Fred and George, who were talking to a tall boy who looked to be in his fifth year. Diana and the boy immediately caught sight of each other's House badges. This boy was a Gryffindor, like Fred and George.

"This is Oliver Wood, captain of our Quidditch team. Oliver, this is Diana Riddle," said George. Diana and Oliver shook hands with fake smiles.   
"Be nice," said Fred, detecting the false nature of their expressions.   
"You weren't very nice to Draco," Diana pointed out.   
"Malfoy's a jerk," Fred stated matter-of-factly.   
"Draco is a proper young man," said Diana.   
"Not if 'proper' and 'evil' are not interchangeable," Fred told her.   
"Let them be, then," said Diana.   
"I didn't mean to start a fight," said Oliver, looking a bit worried.   
"They've been like this since Diana got sorted. They'll get over it, though. Couples like them quickly work things out," said George, grinning.   
"We are not a couple!' Fred and Diana said at once.   
"Aren't you?" asked Oliver, chuckling slightly.   
"What makes you think that?" asked Fred.   
"It's obvious that you like each other," said Oliver.   
"And it's obvious that you like Katie Bell, but do we mention it in front of her?" Fred pointed out.   
"I do not," said Oliver, blushing.   
"Besides, Diana has Malfoy," Fred said, partly to taunt Diana.   
"Will you quit that? Draco's my friend, just like, say, George," Diana stated.   
"So you like him, too, now?" asked Fred.   
"Quit that. you know it's untrue," said Diana, annoyed.   
"He's only teasing," said Oliver.   
"I'm sure a Quidditch captain would know all about teasing," said Diana.   
"So would a Slytherin, I'd think," replied Oliver.   
"I'm beginning to like you," said Diana.   
"Oliver Wood."   
"Diana Riddle, nice to meet you."   
"Lovely to meet you, too," said Oliver.   
"Now that you're acquainted," said George, "how about a game of Hit The Slytherin With the Bludger?"   
"What?!" asked Diana, taken aback.   
"Joking, mate, how about Pass the Bludger?" George recommended.   
"But there are two Bludger Bats per team, and four of us," Diana told him.   
"That's where you come in," stated Fred, grinning.   
"Only a Slytherin can open the Slytherin practice supplies," said Oliver informatively.   
"They have separate supplies for each house?" asked Diana.   
"Yes. That way, the Slytherins won't break a bludger bat or something before Gryffindor's practice or something like that," said Oliver.   
"Well, let's go, then," said Diana halfheartedly.

    The four of them walked to the Quidditch Pitch. They went to the closet where all of the supplies were kept. Oliver got a bludger and two bludger bats from a trunk with an emblem of a lion on it. Suddenly, loud footsteps came toward the pitch. Diana hid in a corner behind old broomsticks and broken parts.

    She looked through a space in the middle, as Oliver quickly put the supplies back, closed the trunk, and put it up. He, Fred, and George looked at some of the newer broomsticks as if inspecting them. Diana just sat perfectly still, breathing silently.

    Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, came into the closet for the Slytherin Quidditch supplies. He ignored the Gryffindors and didn't even notice Diana. He closed the door behind him as he left, making the closet pitch dark.

    "Lumos!" George whispered, illuminating the closet. Diana was lucky he had, because Fred had been standing behind her. Oliver snickered, then led them all out a back door. They all walked back to the castle. Diana wondered if Marcus Flint somehow knew they were there.

    How would he have found out? She didn't think on it too much. A few weeks passed before anything newsworthy happened. It seemed like every good thing was happening for the Gryffindor team at once.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

    Diana was eating her breakfast, and she, as well as everyone else in the Great Hall, couldn't help but notice a long thin package carried by six large screech owls. It was going to the Gryffindor table. Diana knew what it was, and she left the Great Hall to tell Draco. He, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing by a staircase.

"Harry's got a broomstick!" Diana told Draco.   
"First years aren't allowed them," said Draco disbelievingly.   
"They aren't allowed to be on the Quidditch team, either."   
"The kid gets everything."   
"So do you, Draco."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Your family's got a fortune. You could buy your way on the team."   
"Are you saying I'm not talented?"   
"Nothing of the sort. I'm just saying you're rich."

    Diana saw Harry and decided this wasn't something she wanted to stay to watch. She went to the Slytherin common room. As she went through the trapdoor, she hears Pansy giggle maliciously. Diana saw Marcus Flint and walked over to him. He was devising a devious plot to beat Gryffindor in Quidditch. Quidditch was a more popular topic than usual, ever since Harry Potter was deemed Gryffindor's Seeker.   
    Diana didn't listen very intently. She enjoyed watching Quidditch and reading about it, but listening to game plans didn't interest her that much. Marcus was a great captain. He was very intent on winning the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin for the 8th year in a row.

    Diana got this feeling Slytherin, as a whole, would have to work harder this year to get the House Cup. It was mostly because Harry Potter had been in Gryffindor. Any house would benefit from having someone that famous. Professor Snape wouldn't want Harry in Slytherin, though. He didn't like Harry near as much as the other professors seemed to. His favorite student was Draco. Professor Quirrell got really nervous around Harry. He had a st-st-stutter that m-many S-Slytherins m-mocked behind his b-back.   
    Slytherins usually weren't the hardworking type. They would do whatever it took to get their way. Most of the time, they'd find a way that required minimal work, even if it broke a rule or two. No deed is really bad unless you're thick enough to get caught. That's the philosophy of every Slytherin. People thought Slytherins were wretched people, but most were just unfortunate enough to have a killer thirst to prove themselves.

    The trapdoor opened, and Diana looked over to see Draco, who was closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked angry and confused. He walked to Diana, who looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"That is not fair! Potter's getting special treatment, all because he's famous!" said Draco, outraged.   
"That, and Dumbledore seems to like him," said Diana.   
"He better be good," said Draco.   
"Why?"   
"If he's not, I'll tell father about Dumbledore's favoritism."   
"You're not a fan of Dumbledore, then?"   
"Father isn't. Why should I be?"   
"You really seem to love your father."   
"I do. He's my father, but I suppose you wouldn't be able to relate to that."   
"I think my father is still out there. I still remember seeing my mother's dead body, but I was never told if my father was alive or not."   
"That must be strange, not knowing if he's alive or not."   
"It is, but I'm used to it by now."   
"So you live with the Weasleys?"   
"Percy found me in a forest. I don't know why I was left there. I know my father loved me too much to abandon me like that. I think it was in his will that I was to be given to the family of one of his Death Eaters when he died. I just can't remember who it was."   
"How can Mrs. Weasley tolerate you, knowing who your father is and all?"   
"She can't. Percy, Bill, and Charlie have been the ones to raise me. They've always done their best to separate Mrs. Weasley and I."   
"What does she do when she does see you?"   
"She insults me, laughs at me when I'm hurt, doesn't feed me, doesn't let me sit down outside of my room...things like that."   
"Insult her back."   
"I do, and she cries herself to sleep."   
"That's good."   
"Yes, but it is kind of distracting to hear her sobbing when I'm trying to write."   
"Well, I know this may seem like a strange thing to ask of you..."   
"What?"   
"Promise you'll consider it?"   
"Maybe."   
"Would you like to stay at my manor this summer?"   
"You have an extra room, right?"   
"We have about five."   
"Oh. That will work, then."   
"Don't you share a room with the Weasley twins? I think that's kind of sick."   
"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't want me to poison their son's minds by being in their rooms. They chose Fred and George, because they figured their minds were already wild enough. They thought I would kill their daughter."   
"I have a more personal question to ask of you. Would you ever kill anyone?"   
"I don't know how to answer that."   
"Think of the person you hate the most. Think about the worst thing they did to you. Oh, don't cry. Would you kill them?"   
    "Yes." said Diana softly, drying her tears. More still fell, quite like water from a broken faucet. Draco hugged her comfortingly, apparently wondering what could be so bad that Diana cried at the mere thought of it. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and let go as the tears stopped falling.

"I suppose hatred like that would hurt," said Draco with concern.   
"It does," said Diana.   
"Would you mind telling me who?" Draco asked curiously.   
"I'd rather not," she said.   
"Must be a Slytherin thing," he told her, as if he had felt the same way many times before.   
"Miss Riddle," said the voice of Professor Snape from behind her. "Come with me."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

    Diana followed Professor Snape to his office. She wondered what was so urgent that she had to be dragged out of the common room. Was she in trouble? If so, for what? If it was anything major, she should have known.   
    When she and Professor Snape got into the office, she saw that Dumbledore was also there, beaming as usual. She was told to sit in a chair in front of Professor Snape's desk, so she did, though reluctant.

"I'm sure you would like to know why you are here, Miss Riddle," said Professor Snape, and Diana nodded slowly. "Before the beginning of the term, Professor Dumbledore told us a bit about the backgrounds of our students. He didn't mention you at all in that subject."   
"My parents are Tom Marvolo and Tina Tnepres Riddle," Diana stated.   
"That's it?!" Professor Snape was flabbergasted.   
"If she wants to tell you no more, you need to know no more," said Professor Dumbledore. His smile grew wider, and he gestured for Diana to leave the office.

    She left rather quickly, not wanting to stay at all. However, once she got out of the office, she started walking at a more average speed. She heard the door open, and Professor Dumbledore caught up to her.

"I would think you would take more pride in your heritage," he said.   
"I love my family, but it is power, not pride, that a Slytherin looks for in life," said Diana.   
"Do you look to control the world?"   
"If I did, would I really tell the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"   
"Good point," and off he went.

    Diana went back to the Slytherin common room. She then remembered that the Halloween feast was starting shortly. She turned around and walked to the Great Hall.   
    She sat at the Slytherin table, between Draco and a Prefect. As she started getting her food, Professor Quirrel ran in and told Dumbledore about a troll in the dungeon. There was mass commotion that could only be stopped by purple firecrackers shooting out of Dumbledore's wand. He told the Prefects to take the other students to their dormitories immediately. The Prefect next to Diana shot up, and dragged Diana by hand to the common room.

"I'm not that much younger than you," Diana told the Prefect.   
"No, but you do have nice hands," he said.   
"Thanks," she said a bit skeptically. 

    She went into the staircase, but snuck back into the common room when everyone was in their dormitory. She snuck out and ran up the staircase to the second floor. She wasn't paying much attention, though, and she realized a bit too late that she was facing a platform on the third floor. She jumped on to it, because she didn't really have anywhere else to go. She used Alohamora to unlock a door that was on it, and then saw a dark place with statues that had cobwebs on them. There was something very strange about this place.

    At the time, she couldn't think of a reason not to be on the third floor, so she looked around a bit. Nothing was there, other than old statues and stone walls. She walked through another door, which gave her a very good reason not to be here. There was a gigantic three-headed brown dog that looked a bit hungry. At least, two of its heads did. The third one was looking away from her. It was standing on a trapdoor. It must have been guarding something. She heard the door in the other room open, so she ran through this room, and found another door to escape through. She slammed the last door. It would have been a more comfortable situation if she wasn't terrified of dogs.

    She got back to her dormitory without anyone catching her. For once, everyone in the dormitory was asleep. She decided to go to sleep, too, so she wouldn't wake anyone else up so they could ask questions.

    The next morning, she woke up before anyone else, so she used the dim torchlight to write a story about a houself that was allergic to pumpkin juice. As the houself started to prepare tea for his master, Pansy woke up. Diana recapped her ink and put it in her bag, along with her quill and notebook.

"Good morning," said Diana.   
"What's so good about it?" asked Pansy groggily.   
"Didn't sleep well?" asked Diana.   
"No, I just had a nightmare is all."   
"What was it?"   
"You were sorted into Slytherin."   
"I had one quite like that myself, only you kept badgering me about Draco Malfoy all the time."   
"How strange. Do you think our nightmares are trying to tell us something?"   
"Never. They're not real, anyway," Diana said in a finishing sort of tone.

    She walked down to the common room and practiced spells on a doll until it seemed to be too tired to function. It had lost a lot of sleep the night before. She didn't really know why she had bothered waking it up. Losing sleep wasn't a very big deal to Diana. She could live without it.   
    Draco came into the common room, looking more than a bit worried. He ran to Diana, looking at her as if she was all he had to hold on to. He told her, in a very shaky voice,

"Gryffindor won."

    Diana looked at Draco. She couldn't stand how disheveled he was. She held him and told him it was just a dream about twenty-three times before he believed her. He nodded, his white blond hair rubbing against Diana's cheek. He didn't say a word. Diana wondered why Draco would have such an odd dream.   
    Once Draco was steady, Diana slowly let go of him. She smiled when she saw that he was breathing properly again. Diana didn't have a dream to tell Draco about, and this seemed to disappoint him. She told her about a dream she'd had another day that involved a badger and a guitar. He smiled.

"Well, it obviously means you want a Jarvey," he said with a faux professional voice.

    Diana nodded as if taking his bizzare comment seriously. Eventually, more Slytherins came into the common room. Most of them went straight to the Great Hall for breakfast. Almost all of them had been talking about Quidditch. Diana decided she should also go to the Great Hall.

    She ended up going to the Great Hall with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Blaise was one of few Slytherin girls who didn't think Pansy Parkinson was totally awesome. Diana also happened to be one of those girls, so she and Blaise got along quite well.   
    The five of them sat together at the Slytherin table and talked about badgers taking over the world. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to think rabbits were more likely to take over the world, but no one took them very seriously. They talked about the food for awhile, then about the Quidditch season that happened to start that day.

    Fred and George came by, and many of the Slytherins glared. Diana stood up.

"I guess I should give you each a kiss for bad luck, considering my team's against yours," she said with a wink.

    She kissed Fred and George on their cheeks before they left for the Quidditch Pitch. All of the Slytherins and Gryffindors left for the feild a few minutes later. Diana stood between Draco and Blaise in the stands. As the game started, Diana wanted to cheer for Fred and George, for they were excellent Beaters. However, that would be cheering for her opponent. Somewhere in the game, Harry lost control of his broom.   
    No one noticed until Harry was dangling off the end of his broomstick. It wasn't too long before he gained contol, flew down, and coughed up the Snitch (literally). Thus, Gryffindor won by one hundred seventy points. Marcus Flint complained for quite a while that Harry hadn't actually caught the Snitch. The lad nearly swallowed it.

"Gryffindor won," said Draco.

    Diana wasn't too concerned that Gryffindor won. What bothered her was that Harry's broomstick had been tampered with. She didn't really know why this bothered her. She couldn't help but notice that Professor Quirrell was almost more shaky than he usually was. He had this strange tendacy to call on Diana for every question she had an answer for, no matter how many other people raised their hands. He also smiled when her answers were correct, which was most of the time.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

    That December came all too soon. Diana told a few people about her birthday, which was the nineteenth. Most of the school was going home for the holidays. Draco frowned when Diana said she was staying at Hogwarts.

"Too bad Mother and Father already reserved us a place without enough rooms for someone to join us. I don't think they'd want me bringing a girl to room with me," said Draco.   
"I'll be fine, mate. Enjoy your holidays," said Diana, grinning.   
"I'll try," said Draco.

    He hugged Diana good-bye, then left the castle. Diana watched him go all the way out the castle doors as she stood in that same spot.

    She got birthday presents from what seemed like every Slytherin. Odd, she'd only told three or four about her birthday in the first place. Draco had sent her a box full of sweets from Japan, where he was apparently vacationing. They were all frozen, but good nonetheless. Blaise sent her a necklace that sang whatever song the person who was wearing it thought of.   
     A Gryffindor girl named Lindsay Lupin, who rather liked Harry Potter, gave her a silver wolf bracelet. Percy gave her a card with a sickle in it. Fred and George gave her a music box that wouldn't shut. Fred gave her 144 kisses, since that was the square of her age. She wondered if he expected to get 196 in April.

    Almost everyone she walked by wished her a happy birthday. She wondered how they all knew. Draco had probably announced it when she wasn't paying attention. After dinner, she got a cake with the Slytherin crest drawn on it. The candles were small candy snakes with fire for tongues.

    When she blew them out, they became perfectly still. They were rice-flavored, and her little piece of cake was kiwi-flavored. She wondered if it had been made from real kiwi, but she didn't think on it too much. She gave a piece of cake to Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Harry, Lindsay, and a few random people who had wished her a happy birthday earlier.

    "Fred's piece is massive," complained Harry. The Weasley brothers snickered, and Harry and Lindsay nodded. Fred gave Diana part of his piece. She ate it out of his hand, and there was a collective snicker at the table.

    Harry smiled as if thinking Diana and Fred made a cute couple. Lindsay looked at Harry for a minute, but looked back at Diana and Fred as if deciding not to do something. Diana blushed, and Fred gave her the 144th kiss on her left cheek. Then, they played the random word game.

"Kidney!" Fred started.   
"Billywig!" said Diana.   
"Cow!" said Ron.   
"Parkinson!" said Lindsay, and the group laughed.   
"Jarvey!" said George.   
"Lion!" said Harry.   
"Quidditch!" said George.   
"Bludger," said Diana.

    And the game went on for what seemed like ages. Diana ultimately won, as usual. Fred and George were close, but they said "Dragon" at the same time. Fred, George, and Diana went out onto the grounds, which were covered in snow. Fred and George bewitched snowballs to bounce off of Quirrell's turban. Then, they got in a snowfort Diana was making.   
    They made a couch out of snow and sat on it. It was oddly comfortable for snow furniture. Diana shared some of her frozen Pocky with Fred and George. Professor McGonagall took Fred and George away to punish them for disturbing Professor Quirrell. Even she seemed to find it amusing, though. She was holding back laughter while she scolded them.   
    Diana had indeed had a happy birthday. She went to her dormitory alone. Only two other Slytherins stayed at Hogwarts, neither in Diana's year. Diana listened to the music from her music box, which got softer and lulled her to sleep.

    Six days later, Christmas came. It was much different than it had been at the Burrow. Diana got many more presents than usual. Many Slytherins sent in gifts. Marcus Flint sent her a model of everyone on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Draco sent a kimono and a few Japanese Mangas in it. She couldn't read Japanese that well, but when she translated it with her wand, she figured out that they really had been talking about giant armadillos in hovercrafts. Blaise sent a statuette of Queen Victoria that stood, smiled, and waved.   
    Lindsay gave her a wolf statuette that growled silently. Fred and George gave Diana a lock that fit perfectly on the music box to close it with. Diana fancied the card that said she'd get the key on her next birthday. Percy sent Diana a dancing prefect doll that amused her.

    She watched it all during breakfast. There was another thing that made this Christmas different from the rest. Diana actually got to ear some of the wonderful food prepared for Christmas. That, and Fred and George forced Percy to sit with them. Diana walked over to the Weasleys, Harry, and Lindsay. She sat next to Fred, who was levitating mistletoe over her.   
    She closed her eyes and locked lips with him. She used her tongue to express her feelings for him, forgetting about everyone else. After what should have been forever...I mean....after a few minutes...they backed away and looked at the other people at the table, who were smiling. Harry took the mistletoe and hung it over Lindsay. Lindsay blushed, but kissed him on the lips. They both backed away after a couple seconds, blushing.

    The group of them talked about the wonderful gifts they had received. Percy had only gotten gifts from his mother, Diana, and a Ravenclaw Prefect he really enjoyed talking about. He seemed to value the Ravenclaw Prefect (Penelope)'s present the most, which gave Fred and George an opportunity to tease him.

    Diana hoped Draco would like the doll of her that sang opera in her voice while dancing around. She could tell Fred enjoyed his quill that translated everything he wrote into Japanese. He wrote her a very detailed love letter with it, and Diana was glad that Draco had written a translation spell in her Christmas card.    
    Harry wasn't quite fond of his fake Curse Scar Removal Kit that made his scar actually appear darker. Lindsay seemed to like her painting of a wolf that ran across a field. Diana had painted it herself. Diana sent many people presents, none that were too meaningful. Well, there was the bag of dung that she sent anonymously to Pansy Parkinson. That meant a whole lot.

    The subject of conversation somehow went to Harry's amazing skill as a Seeker. It was then Diana realized she was the only Slytherin at the table. This didn't seem to strike anyone else as strange. As a matter of fact, no one else seemed to notice.    
    Harry talked in an undertone about one of his gifts being an Invisibility Cloak, and how he wondered who it was from. Fred and George asked to borrow it, but Harry didn't let them. Diana was a bit disappointed. Surely if they could borrow it, she would also be able to, but she had her own at home. They just didn't know about it.

    Then, Diana started to also wonder who it had been from. She knew it was his father's cloak, because they were very rare. It just didn't calculate in her mind, who might have given it to him. It didn't concern her, though, so she didn't think on it much. She, Fred, and George went to the main corridor to throw snowballs at random passers-by. After awhile, Diana just bewitched a bunch of them to fly at random passers-by and walked away.

    She went to the lake, which was frozen over. She walked across the ice carefully, though it was quite thick. She stood in the middle of the lake, enjoying the cold and the silence. It wasn't totally silent. There was still the sound of the wind, but there were no voices to question or irritate her. There was no one to criticize her or feel sorry for her. There was no one else here at all. She stood, absorbing the cold air. She fixed her emerald-colored earmuffs, which went well with her forest green kimono, but she had to wear her robes over it. It was far too cold for just a kimono.   
    She stood at the lake for awhile before anyone came by. It was Hagrid who finally came by, and he had a scary-looking brown dog with him. Diana blinked at the dog. She looked up at Hagrid, who said,

"Sorry, were yeh lookin' ter be alone?"   
"Sort of, but I can leave."   
"No. Yeh can stay. I have a hut I can go ter."   
"Very well. Happy Christmas."   
"Same ter you."

    Hagrid left for his hut, which happened to be fairly close to the lake. His dog closely followed him. It looked somewhat cowardly for such a large dog. Diana walked around the ice a bit, then walked to the main corridor. She saw Fred, George, and Lindsay talking. Diana wondered why Harry and Ron weren't there. Percy had apparently left them for the Prefects.    
    She joined their conversation about Invisibility Cloaks and how awesome they were. Diana thought of her own that she got from the remains of the Riddle manor. It was at the Burrow, under Fred's bed. He obviously hadn't found it, or he would have asked to use it by now.

    It was about time for the Christmas feast, so they all went to the Great Hall. Since there were only a few people there, everyone was allowed to sit at the high table. Diana was a tad uncomfortable sitting across from Professor Dumbledore. She didn't resemble her father, but Dumbledore would have known by her last name who her father had been.    
    She then took into mind that Dumbledore didn't judge people by their relatives, and that he gave everyone a second chance. Then again, she hadn't screwed up her first yet.

    Fred teased her by eating very slowly and exaggerating his enjoyment of the wonderful food, mostly so she'd eat more. She ended up taking some off of his plate so he'd finish quicker. He ate at a normal speed after that. Diana smiled, as she ate rather quickly and finished before anyone else at the table. They had an interesting conversation with Dumbledore about a group called the Order of the Phoenix that was sent to catch Voldemort while he was in power.    
    Diana was sure Harry would have liked to hear that both of his parents were members. Fred and George already knew that theirs were. Lindsay smiled. Her father never told her, but she'd be sure to ask plenty of questions about it when she got home.

    Dumbledore looked at Diana for a minute; she was the only one whose parents were not in the Order. Everyone looked to Diana, wondering where her parents had been at that time. Dumbledore quickly changed the subject to how great the food was.   
    Diana was very glad he had changed the subject. Everyone agreed with him and forgot completely about her parents. Certainly Fred and George would have been curious, though. They likely would have wondered where she came from after living with her for about eleven years.

    After the feast, Lindsay kept asking Fred and George where Harry was. When she finally believed that they didn't know, she asked Diana. Diana finally told her,

"Wherever he is, he's probably with Ron. I wonder why he didn't come to the feast."   
"I'm wondering that, too! He said he'd meet me there," said Lindsay.   
"It's just one feast, Lindsay. Seriously," said Diana.   
"Well..um...I...like...Harry," Lindsay said nervously.   
"Do you?" asked Diana with a tone of sarcasm.   
"At least I admit that I like Harry," Lindsay said with a dignified tone.   
"What do you mean?"   
"You know exactly what I mean."   
"Do not."   
"I'll tell Fred that."   
"No, don't."   
"I can't tell Fred you don't like him, but you can't tell me you do?"   
"Ok, fine. I might like Fred a bit."   
"If I told him you put it that way, it would break his poor heart."   
"I'll admit it, then. I love Fred."   
"That's the spirit!"   
"Well, aren't you going to go tell him?"   
"Oh, I'm sure he knows."   
"I guess there is something Harry should know..."   
"What?! No!"   
"I was only joking with you."

    Diana, Fred, and George played the random word game again. Diana let Fred win to make him feel special. She was glad to find it wasn't totally obvious that she let him win. He made a winning speech, which was very exuberant, therefore amusing. It took him a good five minutes to explain that his name was Fred Weasley. He shook Diana's hand vigorously afterwards, telling her she'd played a great game, and he made fun of George for being in third place, then shook his hand politely.   
    Diana smiled. Fred was still treating her the way he always did. She must have been a good kisser. She pondered that for a moment. She then went around the grounds with Fred and George, which was much more interesting than going alone. They showed her a few parts of Hogwarts that she would never have seen just going around in seven years. It was then she realized how big Hogwarts really was.    
    There was this one room, the Room of Requirement, where everything you need appeared. Diana had water, George had a Pumpkin Pastie, but Fred had..nothing.. Diana blinked. Why hadn't he gotten anything like they had? A book appeared out of nowhere and George started reading it.

    Fred smiled at Diana, but no. That couldn't be it. A person could never need another person. That wouldn't make sense. She looked at him, confused. She went to sit down, and a leather chair appeared under her. Fred sat next to her in the chair. She didn't mind. He wasn't hurting her. She felt a warm hand stroking her hair as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

    Diana woke up in a very unfamiliar place. There were windows, for one. She sat up and saw third year boys who were still asleep. She looked down beside her and saw Fred. George was in the next bed. Lee was on the other side. She was in the Gryffindor dormitory for the third year boys.    
    She must have been in deep sleep to have not awakened when she was taken here, because this was on the eighth floor. Diana shook Fred lightly to wake him up, but he didn't budge. She poked his ear, and he instantly awoke.

"Diana, whadar you doig id by bed?" Fred asked groggily.   
"Someone brought me here," said Diana.   
"Diana, did we do adythig lasnight?" Fred asked.   
"Dude, Fred. What's she doing in your bed?" asked Lee.   
"Zhe woke be up," complained Fred, "but I lub her, so I can furgive."   
"Busy night, huh?" asked Lee, snickering.   
"Lee!" hissed Diana.

    She sang a little song to lull Fred back to sleep, then looked at the door longingly. It was still dark. She looked to Lee's bed. He was as asleep as Fred. Diana smiled and walked out quietly. Maybe they would forget about this the next time they woke up, or think it was a dream of some sort. Lee would probably tell all of his friends about the crazy dream he had. Diana went back to the Slytherin common room unnoticed, and she smiled when she got there; glad to be in a familiar place.   
    She was wide awake, so she waited in the common room as she counted stones in the wall. Draco was the first to come down, and he didn't come down until about nine. He was closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, who grunted at Diana. This was worse than their usual behavior towards her. They usually kept to themselves.

"They are disappointed that you didn't give them anything for Christmas," said Draco.   
"They didn't give me anything, either," said Diana.   
"I told them that. They just grunted," said Draco.   
"They grunted? How very unusual!" said Diana.   
"Well, I was just trying to give you an explanation," said Draco.   
"That was very nice of you. 'They grunted' doesn't explain much to me, though," said Diana.   
"They did, though," said Draco as if he had some sort of point.   
"I see," said Diana, grinning slightly.   
"How was your Christmas..and birthday?" Draco asked, changing the subject.   
"Great, but I bet yours was much more interesting. How was Japan?" asked Diana.   
"Japan was great. I wish I could speak their language, though," Draco stated.   
"I want to go there someday," said Diana.

    The two continued to talk about Japan, and Draco taught Diana a few completely useless phrases, such as "This is a monkey". Diana figured someone would know if they had seen a monkey. Someone could easily mistake a gorilla for Crabbe or Goyle, but a monkey didn't resemble much that she could think of. She wondered where Draco learned these phrases. Diana knew a few things already, such as "Look at the armadillo in that hovercraft!"

    Blaise came in later, and she told them all about her trip to London. They had already been to London. They had to go there to get to King's Cross Station. Blaise visited some of the castles, and she described them in deep detail. She even described the paintings on some of the walls.    
    She told them how Muggles from other countries found double-decker buses fascinating. She said, "There's always the Knight Bus. That's a triple decker." Diana reminded her that Muggles didn't have that. Blaise described all the places she went in London. She talked about this huge store called Harrod's. It had many floors, something different on each floor.

    Draco got kind of bored when she talked about all the shopping. Diana wasn't all that interested, but she listened nonetheless. She had been to London with the Weasleys before. She decided to tell Draco and Blaise about her visit. With Mr. Weasley's obsession with Muggles, they went to every place Muggles were. He made everyone dress like a Muggle when they went.   
    Diana somehow remembered refusing to wear a puffy pink dress. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and emerald pants with a silver belt. She also remembered the navy skateboard shoes she wore. She actually learned to work a skateboard quite well when she ran into some skaters who really seemed to like her. Fred didn't seem to like them much, but Diana insisted that she stay with them while Mr. Weasley went into an electronics shop.    
    The skaters liked Fred well enough, but they could tell that he didn't like them much. He didn't like how they said 'dude' so much. It bugged him, and he asked Diana what it meant. They thought he was a weirdo.

    She didn't tell them much else about it. They seemed very interested, but her memory could only go so far, as she told them. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell them about anything that happened. That could never be the case. She would never hide anything from her fellow Slytherins, especially Draco and Blaise. Draco was her best friend, and Blaise was certainly one of her best friends. Everyone knows you're not supposed to keep things from your best friends.   
    Then again, the only people that knew who her parents were knew because they could match her name with that of Lord Voldemort. She was a bit uncomfortable with Dumbledore knowing, because he was probably watching her somewhat closely to make sure she didn't turn out like her father.    
    She was sure there were many people who hoped she didn't turn out like her father. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to think there was no hope of her not being like her father. She thought this was quite sad.

    Now that they had all talked about their Christmas vacations (except Diana, since she didn't have one), they talked about their presents. Draco greatly enjoyed talking about his presents. Diana told them about the music box. Blaise found it hilarious, but Draco didn't react. She told them how she enjoyed their gifts, and Draco lightened up a bit. Blaise didn't have as many presents from classmates as they did, but she had a fair amount from people in her family.    
    Diana didn't get any from her family, and both Draco and Blaise knew why. They knew that her parents weren't among the living. They felt a bit guilty about mentioning their own families, but Diana insisted that it was okay.

    The subject shifted to Quidditch, and Draco made a comment about Harry falling off his broom. Blaise wondered what Draco had so strongly against Harry. Diana didn't wonder. Diana knew that it was just a combination of jealousy and being rejected by the kid. She knew that Draco thought that popularity gave people a certain sense of power. Being a Slytherin herself, she knew that Slytherins seeked power more than anything else in life. 

    They went out to the lake, which was still frozen over. Draco ran across it, and he slipped halfway. Blaise found this very amusing. He got back up quickly, but Diana still stifled her laughter for some reason. Blaise was laughing hysterically. Draco blushed and came back to the shore. The three of them walked across the ice slowly. They got all the way to the other side after about fifteen minutes. They got to the forest, which Draco was afraid of, even if he didn't admit it.   
    The three of them went back to the center of the lake and sat down. Draco blushed when Blaise sat on his lap. Diana snickered. She decided to stand next to them. They talked about the New Year that was coming. None of them was really excited about it. It was just another day. Draco said there should be presents so it could be a proper holiday. Diana was sure he cared more about presents than proper holidays.

    Blaise said something about a Muggle tradition of making New Year's resolutions, where you say you'll improve something about yourself for the New Year, but never quite get around to it. Diana had heard of it. Mr. Weasley decided all the members of the Burrow had to one year. Diana said she would stop playing the random word game with Fred and George past midnight.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

    Over the next few weeks, not much really happened. Diana kept having this dream about the third floor corridor. She would go through the trapdoor while the dog was asleep, do a potion combination, play wizard's chess, and fly over to a flying key to get to a room with a mirror.    
    In this room, she saw the outline of a person, but she always woke up before she could see who it was. She told Draco about it, and he seemed to take it very seriously. He said that he had been having the same dream; only he was just watching her. He hadn't really gone through everything.

    Diana wondered if he was just making this up. He had never lied to her before, though. She trusted him, and trusting wasn't something she did much of. When she told Fred and George about it, they asked if he had seen a six hundred-year-old man while she was there. She didn't understand why they asked that. She asked, but they just snickered. Fred told her to ask Harry Potter. Diana did not want to ask Harry Potter. She asked him again, and he insisted that she ask Harry.

    One day, before Transfiguration, Draco ran up to Diana and told her,

"Potter's got a dragon."   
"Is it six hundred years old?" asked Diana.   
"No...it's hatching soon!" Draco said with a victorious sound in his voice.   
"You sound so happy," Diana observed.   
"Dragon breeding is illegal," said Draco, smirking.   
"I see. You're going to tell a professor, aren't you?" asked Diana.   
"I think I'll see it for myself first," said Draco, his smirk growing wider.

    After lessons that day, which were full of Draco talking about the dragon. That night, he dragged Diana over to some bushes near Hagrid's hut. They waited there for a while. Diana saw McGonagall and told Draco to run. She ran into the forest to hide. Apparently, he didn't hear her, because Diana saw McGonagall take Draco by the ear and scold him for prowling around at night. Diana snuck back to the castle. She was much better at sneaking around than Draco was. She had done much of it in her lifetime, and not even you caught her.

    Diana went back to the Slytherin common room, where Blaise asked where she had been all this time. She told her that Draco thought Harry had a dragon or something. She would suspect Hagrid of keeping dangerous animals, but Harry keeping them wouldn't make much sense. Draco just wanted to get Harry into trouble.   
    Diana was sure Draco would be about as satisfied with getting Hagrid into trouble, especially since Hagrid wasn't a pureblood. It was obvious that Hagrid was part giant, unless he had swallowed a bottle of Skelegro when he was younger or something like that. That must have been it: Skelegro. Professor Dumbledore would never allow a dragon on the grounds.

    The next morning, Diana found out that Gryffindor was now in last place, and Slytherin was in first. Draco was having a detention in the Forbidden Forest. He tried not to act frightened, but Diana could tell the poor lad was absolutely terrified. She wished there was something she could say to comfort him. She had only been to the forest once, and that was with Fred and George. She hadn't been in trouble.   
    She had never been in trouble before, even at Hogwarts. She was never thick enough to get caught. For some reason, sneaking around gave Diana a lot of adrenaline. She enjoyed sneaking around so much that she decided to go to the forest tonight. Draco didn't know, of course. She didn't tell anyone. She just told Blaise she had work to do as an excuse not to be in the common room.

    So, that night, Diana went to the Forbidden Forest before Draco's detention, mostly so she could find a good hiding spot. She looked around for quite awhile before she was fortunate enough to have found a very shady spot between a few trees and a small patch of bushes. She saw a unicorn or two pass by. Neither of them acknowledged her. There was a centaur who looked at her very skeptically, but it didn't say anything.    
    It just looked at her for a few minutes with a gaze that provoked caution. She looked back at it, trying to be stern, though a bit fearful. After what seemed like hours, Diana saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy come into the forest for their detention.

    None of them looked quite ready to be in the Forbidden Forest. Draco looked especially afraid. He talked about working in the forest being servant's work. Diana couldn't help but smile. The fear in his eyes made him look almost innocent, and that was unusual for him.    
    She wanted to go tell him not to be scared, because embarrassment and fear at the same time would make Draco the cutest little thing. Diana blinked. She was starting to feel a bit sadistic. Draco and Harry separated from the rest of the group with Fang, Hagrid's dog. Diana followed them throughout the trees until Harry saw something that caused him to grasp the scar on his forehead.

    Diana got the feeling this wasn't something she wanted to see, and Draco ran away when he saw the thing. Diana tried to follow Draco through the trees, but he ran too fast. Diana caught up with him around Hagrid. Hagrid ran over to the place where him and Harry were a minute ago. Harry was still there, and there was a centaur in front of him. Centaurs weren't usually very friendly to humans, but this one, Firenze, didn't seem to have a problem with young Harry Potter.

    She looked back and saw a cloaked figure drinking unicorn blood. She looked at the thing, having this urge to go up and hug it. It floated up to her and asked,

"Is that you, Diana?"   
"Y-yes," said Diana, a bit frightened, "Who are you?"   
"I am Lord Voldemort," said the thing.   
"You cannot even address yourself as my father?" Diana asked, a bit offended.   
"That, I am," said Lord Voldemort.   
"Well, well, so my father's a stubborn one," said Diana.   
"And my daughter is, well, my daughter," said Lord Voldemort.   
"So, now that Potter's at Hogwarts, you decide to come back in this disguise?"   
"None of my Death Eaters have come back to help me. I'm what's been hidden under Quirrell's turban. Did you never wonder?"   
"I wondered all along what he was hiding. So odd to think that it was you."   
"Indeed, it was I. So, long time no see."   
"Yes. Very long time. I barely knew you when you left."   
"I did not leave. I was forced into hiding. Besides, you had that diary."   
"Of course, but people change with time."   
"The Weasleys must have taught you alot."   
"May I ask why I was left in the forest as an infant for them to find me?"   
"That was the work of Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater who was supposed to raise you."   
"Draco's father?!"   
"Yes, Draco's father. I see you and that boy have become good friends."   
"Yes, we have. I never thought it would be his father who would abandon me."   
"Let us hope his son turns out better than he did. You should be going now."   
"Yes. Well, bye."   
"It was nice talking to you."   
"I wish I could say the same."

    With that, Diana left the forest. She was still absorbing what her father had just told her. She did not go to the Slytherin common room, even though Draco was probably there waiting for her. Actually, Draco's being there to wait for her was likely a big part of the reason she didn't go. Now was the time Diana wanted to see Draco the least of all. He had just endured a detention in the forbidden forest.    
    If Diana told Draco about his father, that probably would have made it worse for him. Diana would hate to make her friend hurt more than he had to, so she went to a bathroom to think. The bathroom was flooded, and Diana remembered hearing about a ghost that stayed there. It was completely empty, so Diana stood against the wall and thought.

    She heard a high-pitched whine coming from one of the stalls. So much for silent thinking. Sure enough, a girl with black hair and pearly glasses with old Hogwarts robes floated over to her. This girl was semitransparent, assuring Diana that she was a ghost. The girl looked at Diana for a minute. She didn't say or do anything. She just looked at her. Diana looked back at this girl. She wondered if the girl would say something. She didn't, so Diana went back to thinking, trying to ignore the ghost in front of her.

    The ghost, however, asked her,

"What are you doing here?"   
"Me? Oh, I just came here to think. Sorry, I thought no one was here," Diana said quickly.   
"What is your name?" the ghostly girl asked.   
"Diana. What is yours?"   
"Myrtle. They call me Moaning Myrtle, though. They think it's funny."   
"They have nicknames for every ghost, it seems."   
"I know, but Moaning Myrtle. Who would want that nickname?"   
"It's better than the Fat Friar."   
"I don't think I would want to be Nearly-Headless Nick, either."   
"So, what are you thinking about?"   
"Nothing important."   
"Well, well. Defiant, are we?"   
"Not really. I'm just not thinking of anything involving you at this point in time."   
"You remind me of someone."   
"Who might that be?"   
"His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Diana looked at Myrtle uncomfortably. She couldn't tell what Myrtle might be thinking, so she didn't say anything about this Tom Riddle character who happened to be her father. She looked at Myrtle still. Myrtle didn't say anything more. She went back to her bathroom stall, moaning as if everything that existed was miserable to her. Diana decided it was time for her to leave, so that she did. She snuck past Myrtle to lessen the risk of being shouted at on her way out. She went to the Slytherin common room, though reluctant. Draco was sitting on the couch, talking to Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Diana walked up to them and faked a smile in greeting.

Draco could tell something was wrong, but he could also tell Diana didn't want to talk about it. Blaise could also tell something was wrong.

"Diana," Blaise asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"Um, no. Not really," was Diana's response.

No one objected. They engaged in conversation about Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Diana told them that she had fairly good luck with them, other than a soap-flavored bean on the Hogwarts Express. Draco reminded the group of the time Diana and Blaise threw bad-smelling Bertie Botts at him. Blaise giggled, remembering this only too well. Diana smiled, also remembering. Crabbe and Goyle laughed hysterically as if they knew what was going on. They got the slightest bit annoying sometimes. Diana wondered if they ate the Bertie Botts after they were thrown at Draco. They would eat just about anything. They would be some of the easiest people to poison. Not that Diana had ever considered it or anything.

The three of them continued talking about random things that made people look at them as if they were weird or something as they passed by. Somehow, money came up. Diana found out that she was just as financially gifted as Draco, which surprised her slightly. She didn't talk about money much, since she lived with the Weasleys, who still didn't know about the fortune she had at Gringotts Bank. She didn't intend to tell them, but she was sure it would happen to slip from Draco's lips while either fighting with Fred or insulting Ron. Money came up a lot when Malfoys and Weasleys conversed. Diana found this quite pathetic.

Draco, Blaise, and Diana decided to leave the common room and wander around the grounds. Diana went to the main corridor, where many others were congregated. Draco and Blaise followed. They then went out onto the grounds a bit. They sat on the grass in a triangle of sorts. Draco told Diana and Blaise about Quidditch plans. Blaise wasn't all that interested in Quidditch plans, so she started asking him dirty questions, one to which the answer was twenty-seven centimeters. Blaise had tons of fun harassing Draco. Diana finally put an end to it by starting a game of the random word game. It didn't quite work, though. Blaise named many things that made Draco wonder about her. The three of them walked to the main corridor, where they played hangman. The hangman person looked quite like Harry Potter, which was quite inconvenient when he came by with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, look who it is. Grain, Pot, and Wheeze," said Draco.

"Shut it, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Should he, though?" Blaise asked.

"Your girlfriend is standing up for you, is she?" Hermione asked, finding this amusing.

"I'm not his girlfriend," said Blaise, blushing as if wishing that wasn't true.

"Diana, I thought you liked Fred," said Ron.

"What is my personal life to you, Ron?" Diana asked him.

"He's jealous because he can't afford one," said Draco.

Ron's face went as red as his hair, and he ran away. Harry ran after him, Hermione following. Draco laughed. Blaise was still blushing, and Diana had lived with the Weasleys for too long to find their lack of money the least bit funny. She actually found it quite sad. She looked at Draco, who started a new conversation about the complexity of the Dark Arts. Diana had to correct him many a time, and he nodded as if he'd known what she was saying before. Diana wandered off as Draco went into the common room. Blaise had been long gone.

Diana went to the library, where she looked for a book about her father. There were quite a few, most of which said he was a terrible brute. She wondered why even the maddest of men seemed to hate him. Finally, she came across a book called _The Great Dark Lord_, which contained information about his life before taking over the wizarding world with his dark powers. It talked about how he was the heir of Slytherin. However, not even the writer of this book knew that his name had been Tom Marvolo Riddle. Diana had only found out by writing in the diary.

Diana checked out this book, and the librarian looked at her with suspicion. She said nothing, other than "Here's your book," and "It will be due back April 12th. Diana nodded and walked out of the library with this book in her bag. Her bag was green plaid, and it had a large silver pin with the Slytherin crest on it. She looked around as she walked through the halls. She saw Fred and George, who were talking casually in the entrance hall. She walked over to them, and they started talking about her as if she weren't there. She blinked. She said, "Hello," and they looked at her, but it felt more like they were looking through her.

"Hi," said Fred after staring at her for what seemed like an hour.

"Hi," said George.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Diana.

"No," said Fred, suddenly smiling very widely. He hugged me very firmly.

"That's good," Diana said with the little breath she could muster.

Fred let go of Diana, and the three of them went out onto the grounds. They stopped people as they walked around, saying "Konnichiwa. Como estas?" Some of them answered in French, which amused Diana greatly. They let all of the Snitches free with one spell, and they were flying around the school. Harry Potter caught one of them when it flew in front of his face. Eventually, they were all caught by people they flew in arm range of. There were only five, or so Diana thought. Some people must have brought them from home, because there were 23 people who caught them. The spell also put numbers in the sky that showed how many were caught.

McGonagall somehow knew Fred and George were behind this, so she brought them into her office. She also took Diana, because she happened to be with them at the time. Diana looked around the office, which was much different from Professor Snape's office. There was Gryffindor memorabilia all around the office. Diana looked to the Professor as she sat down in one of three seats in front of her desk.

"Miss Riddle, has anyone ever told you that you and Mister Frederick Weasley would make a cute couple?" asked Professor McGonagall as if talking to an old school friend.

"Yes, actually," said Diana, wondering if she was being punished for looking good with Fred.

"Well, that's beside the point. Do you three realize what you have done?" she inquired.

"Simple spell, if you know what you're doing. All you have to do is --"

"That's enough, Mister Weasley," the professor said, as if not bothering to figure out which Mister Weasley she was talking about. There were a lot of Mister Weasleys. Diana wondered why professors had to address students as Mister and Miss. She thought of Professor Snape, who typically referred to Harry Potter as "Potter". Draco did that, too. She also thought of how he called Vincent and Gregory "Crabbe" and "Goyle". She wondered if it bothered Professor Dumbledore that --

"Miss Riddle, are you listening?"

"Hm?" Diana asked.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Diana wondered if Professor McGonagall had said anything important. Apparently not, because she just shook her head and let Fred, George, and Diana free to roam the school at will. Diana walked around the school alone. She wanted to go to a room she had seen before called the Room of Memory. It would let you live in the past without worrying about the future or any real time passing by. It just left enough to open and close the door. If you did anything differently, it wasn't really changed. In that respect, it was also known as the Room of Deceit. Of course, no one remembered what happened once they left the place, making neither name truly valid. All they remembered was the majestic feeling of not worrying about the future. Diana walked up four staircases to get to the corridor, which held this room. She walked almost all the way down, but she stopped at the second to last room on the right.   
She opened the door slowly after making sure no one else was in the hall. As she walked in the room, however, she was in a place she did not recall. She walked around the Hogwarts grounds, but it was a different Hogwarts; an older Hogwarts. She walked around cautiously as if expecting to run into trouble. She saw a boy with greasy black hair walking around and immediately recognized him as a younger Professor Snape. He was sitting on the grass, talking to a girl with red hair and green eyes. Was this Lily Evans?

Diana walked closer to them, but stayed perfectly silent. She saw an Invisibility Cloak that was carelessly left on the ground, so she took it so she would be able to get closer to these people to see them better. She was in utter shock that two people like this would be such great friends. She saw Lily take Severus's hand. That in itself made her cringe. She got bored of what Professor Snape remembered and walked around a bit, still under the Cloak. She saw a boy who somewhat reminded her of Draco. She followed this boy in curiosity.

This boy was surrounded by fellow Slytherins of his. He was very apt to insult any person who strolled by in less than perfect robes. Diana walked up to him slowly. When she was within earshot of him, she stopped. He was talking in an undertone to his friend Narcissa about how he wanted to be a Death Eater when he was older. Voldemort was in power at the time, so this wasn't an insane proposition. Narcissa was a very pretty girl, also a Slytherin.   
Diana wondered if this was going to be Draco's mother. She also wondered what would happen if she were to take off her Invisibility Cloak. None of what happened in here actually happened, right? So it wouldn't change anything for anyone. She would just have to be wary of Professor Snape. If she was seen by him, she would likely be in loads of trouble.

Diana followed this group of Slytherins into the Great Hall, and Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen. She went to a dark corner and took off her Cloak. She set it down on the ground next to her and walked over to the Slytherin table. She sat down next to a girl who looked like a younger version of Draco's mother. Being sure not to make a scene, Diana slowly said,

"Hello."   
"Hullo, are you new?" asked the girl.   
"Yes, I was sick the first week of the semester," Diana told her.   
"I see. How are you liking Hogwarts?" asked the girl.   
"Oh, it's great. Say, what is your name?" said Diana.   
"Narcissa. And yours?"   
"Diana."   
"That's nice. Fancy your hair," said Narcissa, smiling.   
"Thanks," said Diana, wondering what was so special about it, then remembering that it was blue. She wondered why it had been permanently dyed when she was younger. It must have been some sort of spell.

On the other side of Narcissa was Lucius Malfoy. He greatly resembled Draco. Diana wondered what Draco would think if Diana told him that she'd met his father in his first year. She laughed slightly at the thought. She couldn't help but think of how this boy would grow to be the man who abandoned her. Most of the recipients of the table were facing Lucius, who was talking about his manor. He talked about how it was likely thrice the size of the Weasley residence. This caused Diana to wonder how long the Weasleys and the Malfoys had been rivals. She asked him this, and he looked at her as if she had asked the stupidest question ever.

"Haven't I said it enough? It's been...oh, you must be new. I'm Lucius Malfoy, as you have likely heard from someone or another. Who are you, may I ask?"   
"I'm Diana Riddle," she said honestly but very quickly as if hoping the last name wouldn't calculate in his mind.   
"That name sounds oddly familiar," he said with a tone of suspicion.   
"Well, it may be somewhat of a common name," Diana said, trying to be convincing. Apparently it had worked, because he no longer spoke of it.

Many of the Slytherins introduced themselves. Diana found it odd that she was meeting the parents of some of her friends when they were her age. It would be quite odd when she returned to Hogwarts. She only hoped she wouldn't accidentally call Draco Lucius or something to that effect. She saw Severus Snape come in, and she hid behind Narcissa as he walked to the Slytherin table. He seated himself on the opposite side of where she was, however. Spotting her from that far would simply be impossible, especially since he wouldn't be looking for her. Conversations at this table went quite the way they would at the Slytherin table in her generation. They were about anything from how Slytherin was better than everyone else to why the sky was blue. A very annoying, almost squeaky voice came behind Diana.

"What are you doing here, Diana?"

Diana didn't recognize this voice, but when she looked behind her, she immediately recognized the face as that of Severus Snape. He wasn't the Potions master now, and Diana knew as well as he did that he would remember none of this once he left this room, so she ignored him and continued talking to Lucius. She heard the scratching of a quill against parchment and felt a slight gust as the person behind her walked away. Lucius found Diana very intriguing, and Narcissa asked her if she wanted to join the "Weasley Sucks" club. Diana found this rather amusing, but declined the offer, saying she didn't know who Weasley was. This was quite far from the truth, but they didn't know that, nor did they need to.   
Diana left the table after what felt like hours of talking to the Slytherins and getting involved in various games involving Pumpkin Pasties and unsuspecting Gryffindors. Diana muttered a bit of Latin that made the world around her dissolve and the door to the Room of Memory open. She walked through the door and closed it on her way out. She then strolled down the corridor to the staircases, where she met a very cross-looking Professor Snape along the way. She didn't know why he was so angry, so she looked at him with curiosity.

"Miss Riddle, I would never expect such careless behavior of you. Interfering in my memory like that. Clearly, you have no regard for rules, or other people's feelings in that case."

Diana cocked her head. She had no clue what he was talking about. She scanned him to make sure he wasn't physically wounded. That sometimes led to mental instability. He wasn't. He looked fine. She looked at a small sheet of paper he held in his hand, on which he'd scribbled some rubbish about seeing her in the past. That wasn't possible. She didn't remember seeing him in the past.

"Are you sure you're okay, Professor? Perhaps I should escort you to the Hospital Wing," she recommended.   
"I am perfectly fine. You know as well as I do that you have been taking trips to the Room of Memory. I just witnessed one myself. I wrote it down on this sheet of paper. I have the right to visit it, because first, I am a professor. Second, I had the permission of Albus Dumbledore," said the professor irately.   
"If I hadn't a right to go there, there would be a password, wouldn't there? You would only have to ask him for the password, and that there was not. And since no one recollects what goes on in that room, I see no problem here at all," Diana explained.   
"I am not fit to argue with you, Miss Riddle. I just ask that you do not go there when you know there are things you don't recognize."   
"Yes, Professor."

The professor stalked away, not looking quite irate, but looking like he had certainly had better days. Diana wondered if she had really interfered with his memory. She halfly wondered why he would care. It's not like you remembered any of the events from the room once you left. Perhaps it was different for adults, but it couldn't be. He'd had to write everything down to even know she had been there.

Diana walked to the Slytherin common room. She was still thinking about Lucius Malfoy abandoning her as a child. She wondered if she should tell Draco this. It would be a good thing for him to know, or so she thought. Perhaps it wouldn't have been such a great thing. It may make him ask his father about it, and that would make his father very angry. Draco might be forbidden to associate with Diana if it leaked out what he had done in the past. Draco would most likely find out eventually, whether Diana told him or not. Diana felt like this indecision to tell him meant she wasn't ready to quite yet.   
As she jumped into the trapdoor of the common room, she immediately saw a large crowd of Slytherins standing around something. It must have been quite a spectacle, because elder Slytherins were letting first years closer to it to see it better. Diana walked over to the crowd, and she was shoved to the front with the other first years. This reminded her of how much she hated crowds. She looked at a necklace with a large, badger-shaped crest on it sitting on a table. It didn't seem that special to her. She wondered why every Slytherin here was gawking at it. It wasn't anything all that interesting. It started running across the table. Diana was slightly amused, but she didn't see what was so amazing about it.

Diana forced her way out of the crowd and sat alone in a corner of the common room near the fire. She looked at the fire. It was somehow mesmerizing. She stared at it, small sparks dancing around a dull flame. She felt her thoughts slowly drift away from her. All she thought of was the burning fire. Fire: such a beautiful thing, yet it was taken for granted by many. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and that jerked her back into reality.


End file.
